Grand-mère Dumbledore
by Alexandre.phenix
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore a survécu au duel entre ses frères et Grindelwald, et grâce à Albus et un potionniste talentueux, elle a pu mener une vie (presque normal) après avoir épousé Henry Potter, elle deviendra grand mère d'un dénommé James Potter, et arrière grand mère du Survivant. Cet histoire retracera le début de vie du jeune Harry, malgré tout laissé aux soins douteux des Dursley.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, malheureusement :p**

-Ariana, s'il te plait...  
-Non Albus, tu m'écoutes, je te serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir permis de stabiliser, et contrôler ma magie, mais là, tu vas trop loin, il est de notre sang, enfin, la protection peut marcher avec moi !  
-Ariana…

Etrange spectacle que de voir le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, vainqueur de Grindelwald, perdre ses mots face à une petite grand-mère en colère, mais cette grand-mère n'était autre qu'Ariana Potter, sa propre sœur, et sachant le miracle que constitue sa présence actuelle, de même que sa longue vie, elle a dignement fêté son 94e anniversaire le mois dernier, Albus n'a jamais pu lui résister.

S'adoucissant au regard usé du vieux directeur, Ariana se calma légèrement pour tenter une énième fois d'exposer ses arguments.

-Albus, s'il te plais, écoute moi, Harry est le dernier de ma lignée, mon mari Henry est décédé voilà bientôt vingt ans, mon fils et ma belle-fille sont mort de la Dragoncelle trois ans auparavant, et maintenant c'est mon petit fils et sa douce Lily qui viennent d'être assassiné par Riddle, et toi Albus, tu veux placer mon arrière-petit-fils chez la sœur de Lily qui, lorsqu'elle en parlait, n'était pas tendre avec elle… Bon sang Albus, il est de ton sang, de ta famille, cela ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit Monsieur Pour Le Plus Grand bien ?

\- Ariana ! Crois-tu que cela me plaise ? Répondit brutalement le directeur. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, Harry Potter doit rester chez sa tante et son oncle, car lorsque Lily s'est sacrifiée pour lui, elle invoqua une vieille magie, très puissante, et cette magie protectrice ne peut être effective que si le jeune Harry reste auprès du sang de sa mère, sa tante en l'occurrence. J'ai conscience que ces dix prochaines années vont être un calvaire pour lui, qu'il n'aura malheureusement pas l'amour qui lui revient, mais si je le laisse à ta garde, il sera aimé, mais il mourra, pas demain, pas après demain, mais il mourra, et toi aussi tu mourras, en le laissant à sa tante, j'essaie de vous protéger tous les deux des ténèbres qui ne manqueront pas de revenir sur nous, car oui j'ai de fortes raison de croire que Riddle n'est pas mort, et tu as bien vu le nombre de ses fidèles qui sont passé au travers de la justice aux moyens d'argents, de corruption ou d'excuses. J'ai conscience que le condamne l'unique descendance de la lignée des Dumbledore à dix ans de solitudes, mais j'ai eu beau réfléchir, je ne vois aucune autre solution, d'autant plus que la trahison de son propre parrain est un coup dur, qui me fait douter de certains de nos plus proches alliés dans l'Ordre et au Ministère. J'aime Harry presque autant que je t'aime toi ou Abe, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution… Un Fidelitas serait trop contraignant sur autant d'années tant pour lui, que pour toi, et je ne veux plus que tu sois obligé de te cacher, ça pourrait induire une rechute, même après toutes ces années.

-Que veux-tu entendre par la trahison de son parrain ? Sirius Black n'aurait jamais…  
-Oui Ariana, moi aussi cela m'a surpris, et je suis rarement surpris, mais il semblerait que Sirius Black, qui était le gardien du secret de James et Lily, les aient vendus à Voldemort, personne ne sait où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle, pas depuis qu'Hagrid l'a vu à Godric's Hollow.

-Hagrid ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire Albus ? Tu ne me dis pas tout ? ou est Harry actuellement ? Demanda férocement Ariana.

Elle était loin d'être idiote, dans les faits, elle pouvait être plus pragmatique, plus maline, et plus sournoise que son frère, et surtout elle sentait quand celui-ci omettait volontairement un détail, surtout un détail important, et, dans le cas présent elle avait cette étrange présentiment que l'Histoire était en marche sans avoir été consulté par son propre frère. Un élan de colère s'empara d'elle, et tapa des deux mains sur le bureau directorial invectivant son frère de toutes ses forces.

-Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! QU'AS-TU FAIS ? REPOND MOI MAINTENANT !

Le directeur eu l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans en une demi seconde, fini le puissant sorcier qui irradiait la puissance et le charisme depuis plus de de cinquante ans, à la place se trouvait un vieil homme avec l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute sur son visage.

J'ai, comment dire, déjà déposé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante… Sans te prévenir… Pardonne moi ma sœur…

-PARDON ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures auparavant, si quelqu'un avait été éveillé quelque part dans le Surrey en Angleterre, en cette tragique nuit d'Halloween, il aurait été le témoin d'une scène pour le moins loufoque, en effet, un chat tigré avec des marques étrange au niveau des yeux, aurait laissé place à une femme à l'allure sévère, lorsqu'un homme à la barbe blanche très longue serait apparu comme par magie au niveau du n°4 de privet drive.

 _« — Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais._

— _Vous voulez dire… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore… vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils… je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !_

— _C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre._

— _Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre - une véritable légende vivante - je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom ! »_

Et, lorsqu'une moto volante chevauché par un homme extraordinairement grand arriva, le vieux barbu déposa délicatement un tas de couverture sur le pas de la porte du n°4 de Privet Drive.

Maintenant, le plus dur, l'affronter elle, se dit le vieux barbu avant de disparaitre dans la nuit calme de Little Whinging.

-Albus ? Tu n'as pas fait ça, dis-moi que tu n'as pas abandonné mon Harry en pleine nuit, sur un pas de porte, avec seulement une lettre pour expliquer à Pétunia Evans la mort de sa sœur son sacrifice et l'adoption forcée de son neveu ? Tu deviens sénile ma parole, même Abe ne serait pas aussi stupide, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il a pu se mettre dans des pétrins interminables. Et le pire, c'est que Minerva est complice de ça, sans parler de Hagrid, bien que lui au moins est l'excuse de son infini loyauté envers toi.

\- C'était le mieux à faire, Ariana, étant donné les points de vu qu'à Pétunia sur notre monde, et les sorciers en général, elle aurait probablement refusé de nous ouvrir la porte, et m'aurait forcé à prendre des mesures voir des menaces envers elle, je ne voulais pas l'affliger de notre présence, en plus de la perte de sa sœur, si cela peut te rassurer, je te promets qu'Harry est en parfaite sécurité, et à l'heure où nous parlons a déjà dû être accueilli dans son nouveau foyer. J'avais charmé son couffin avec un sort de chaleur, et fait en sorte que seule Pétunia puisse le voir, et le ramasser.

\- Si tu crois que ça me donne matière à être rassuré… marmonna Ariana d'un ton fatigué ou pointait la colère. Albus, il n'y a donc aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton presque suppliant, après tout il pourrait venir, ne serait ce qu'un ou deux jours par semaine, chez moi à Godric's Hollow…

\- Ariana ! Tonna Albus, tu veux le prendre dans le village ou ses parents sont, morts, ou ils seront enterrés, ou la maison de ses parents sera gardée comme reliquat de cette guerre insensée, ou ils auront un monument à leurs effigies ? Que crois-tu que ça avoir comme effet sur lui ? Non Ariana, il vaut mieux qu'il grandisse loin de toute magie, et de cette célébrité malsaine. Et tu sais le pouvoir que peut avoir l'amour, peut être jugeons nous hâtivement Pétunia, j'ai l'espoir qu'elle se rappelle de l'amour mutuelle que se portaient deux petites sœurs jouant dans un parc pour enfants.

-Tu le crois sincèrement Albus ?

-Je l'espère, ses yeux bleu évitant de croiser le regard de sa sœur.

Au même moment, dans une banlieue du Surrey, une femme blonde avec un long cou eu la surprise de sa vie en manquant de trébucher sur un couffin d'ou deux grands yeux verts émeraudes la scrutait avec curiosité. Elle en oublia le journal de son mari.

 **Le passage en italique provient d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'essaierai de faire des mises à jours régulières :) J'ai aussi fais une ou deux petites modifications sur le chapitre précédent, notamment sur les années écoulé sur le décès du mari d'Ariana, j'ai confondu deux dates dans mes notes personnelles.**

Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**!Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence, un passage à tabac d'une petite fille!**

Elle était dehors devant le petit portail de leur cottage, jouant avec des fleurs. Par sa pensée, elle les faisait s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ô combien elle était heureuse, la veille encore sa mère Kendra émit l'inquiétude que sa seule et unique fille soit une cracmol. Elle était tellement fière de pouvoir utiliser la magie comme ses parents, et son grand frère Albus qui était à Poudlard, elle s'imaginait déjà arpenter les longs couloirs, escaliers magiques, et autres salles de classes qu'il lui avait décrite dans ses rares lettres, combien même le directeur Black avait l'air sévère et injuste envers ses élèves.

La petite fille était tellement absorbé par son bonheur, et l'imagination débordante dont elle faisait preuve en pensant à Poudlard et à ses frères, qu'elle ne se rendit compte que trois jeunes moldus d'une quinzaine d'années l'observaient tapis derrière une haie.

-Hé regardez cette sauvageonne ce qu'elle fait ! Héla l'un des moldu, probablement le meneur du groupe.

\- C'est pas naturel ni très chrétien ! renchérit le second.

\- Recommence pour voir ! ajouta le troisième.

Ariana, pris de court, se mit à vouloir rentrer, mais l'un des moldu plus rapide qu'elle l'a pris par le bras et la tira derrière la haie du champ voisin. Elle eut beau appeler à l'aide, sa maman était avec son grand frère Abelforth en train de nourrir les chèvres, et son papa était déjà parti travailler au Ministère.

\- Alors, petite _sorcière_ que faisais-tu avec ces fleurs ? Montre-nous !

\- Moi ? Ariana leva les yeux vers les trois moldus qui l'encerclaient, le regard bleu hérité de son père apeuré, tandis que les moldus se firent plus menaçant. Je n'ai rien fait, s'il vous plaît lâchez moi, supplia la petite fille aux cheveux auburn.

Le plus grand et costaud des moldus ricana en se faisant plus menaçant. – Si tu veux qu'on te laisse, montre-nous ce que tu faisais, et on te laissera rentrer chez toi petit _monstre_! dit-t-il d'une voix soyeuse mais néanmoins glaçante.

La petite Ariana n'ayant d'autre solution, malgré le fait que ses parents lui aient inculqué la loi du Secret depuis son plus jeune âge, accepta de faire une démonstration de ses capacités magiques. Elle cueilli avec douceur une marguerite et en pensant très fort à Poudlard, et ses frères, elle fit bouger doucement les pétales de la fleur, jusqu'à les refermer complètement avant de les rouvrir à nouveau.

-Monstre ! Cria l'un des moldus, rapidement suivi des deux autres, tu n'es qu'un monstre, on devrait te livrer à la foire la plus proche ! Tu es anormal !

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, pleura Ariana, je suis une petite fille qui aime ses frères !

-Eux aussi sont des monstres alors, nous devons vous empêcher de nuire aux gens normaux, en commençant par toi petit monstre !

Et les trois moldus se mirent à molester la petite fille, la frappant alors qu'elle se mettait en boule, hurlant de douleur, demandant pitié à ses agresseurs.

\- Monstre ! Repris le meneur, ne vois-tu pas que ce que tu fais c'est le Mal, ce n'est pas normal, tu n'es pas normal !

\- Arrêtez, supplia au bord de l'inconscient la petite Ariana.

\- Jure que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, demanda l'un des voyous entre deux coups.

\- Je le jure, j'ai compris la magie c'est mal, plus jamais mais je vous en supplie arrêtez ! furent les derniers mots d'Ariana avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ariana se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, la discussion avec son frère Albus vis-à-vis de son petit Harry lui a fait revenir en mémoire ce terrible événement de son enfance, alors qu'elle n'avait pas sept ans. Elle mieux que quiconque sait ce que peut faire comme ravage des moldus anti-magie sur un jeune enfant, et alors qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas ça à son pire ennemi, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'éviter à son Harry. Elle sait aussi que si son père n'avait pas miraculeusement transplané au moment ou elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, car il avait oublié des documents, elle serait probablement morte. Elle regrette seulement que son père est du mourir à Azkaban pour la protéger à cause de son état, et encore aujourd'hui ce regret continue de lui peser. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais laisser ça arriver à son arrière-petit-fils se dit-elle.

* * *

-Pétunia, devons-nous absolument le garder ? Demanda l'homme corpulent à son épouse, car oui Vernon Dursley, était un homme sans cœur, en surpoids et presque pas de cou avec une petite moustache.

-Vernon, le chef de leur… bande, m'a laissé une lettre… Ma sœur est morte pour le protéger, si nous l'abandonnons il risque de mourir… et que penseront les voisins si ces monstres débarquent devant notre porte pour nous demander des comptes ?

On pouvait presque distinguer les rouages au-dessus de la tête de Vernon Dursley, alors qu'il réfléchissait furieusement à la meilleure chose à faire. Quand il eut épousé Pétunia Evans, c'était à la condition de ne jamais être mêler a des gens aussi anormales que sa belle-sœur Lily, or son futur bon à rien de neveu avait été déposé sur le pas de la porte par des gens foutres qui n'avaient aucune considération pour des gens normaux et totalement respectable de la société. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son fils Dudley, qui comme son père savait ce qu'il voulait, en l'occurrence de la crème glacé pour son petit déjeuner.

-Que fait-il Pétunia ? Demanda Vernon.

-Il dort là.  
-Mets le dans le placard sous l'escalier, ton amie Yvonne doit passer dans la journée, je refuse qu'elle voie ce rebut de la société, je pars travailler, nous verrons tout cela à mon retour.

Pétunia, pas spécialement soumise à son mari, s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire, après tout, Vernon avait mis le doigt dessus, _Rebut,_ voilà ce qu'il était, une charge supplémentaire, le dernier des coups tordu de sa chère et tendre parfaite petite sœur. Il en avait même les yeux… _Ses yeux._


	4. Chapter 4

L'hôtesse d'accueil de la Grunnings Drill Company, et accessoirement secrétaire de Mr Dursley, savait au moment même ou il franchit la porte des bureaux qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise journée. En quinze ans de carrière, dont quatre au service de la Grunnings elle n'avait jamais vu son patron d'humeur aussi exécrable, pas que le personnage qu'elle décrirait comme étant aimable comme une porte prison, n'inspire en général la sympathie, loin de là.

Tout au long de la journée elle fut rabrouée au moindre détail, du rapport arrivant avec quelques secondes de retard, au téléphone sonnant une fois de trop, elle fut même à deux doigts de prendre la porte, lorsqu'elle lui fit aimablement remarquer qu'étant seule aujourd'hui pour tout traiter, et n'étant pas _magicienne_ , elle ne pouvait être au four et au moulin. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cette remarque, banale en soit, fit augmenter encore, bien qu'elle eu pensé que c'était impossible, la colère de son patron, pour la transformer en une crise de rage destructrice. Elle nota d'ailleurs de faire remplacer une partie du mobilier de bureau.

Heureusement pour cette brave secrétaire, son patron décida de partir avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance sans prendre le temps de faire la vérification quotidienne des comptes et des commandes. Bien qu'elle eût envie de lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pas avec des journées comme celle-ci qu'il pourrait s'offrir la villa à Majorque dont il rabattait sans cesse les oreilles de ses collaborateurs et subordonnés, elle préféra s'enfermer dans un silence salvateur et plongea la tête dans un dossier pendant que Mr Dursley rejoignait l'ascenseur. Ça lui ferait pas de mal de prendre l'escalier, se dit-elle, bien qu'elle n'aimât pas le bonhomme, perdre son travail à cause d'une crise cardiaque du directeur de la société n'était pas un avenir souhaitable.

Vernon Dursley ne comprenait comment ce qui s'annonçait une bonne journée avait pu tourner à ce point au cauchemar. Il s'était pourtant réveillé au bruit et à l'odeur d'un copieux petit déjeuner anglais préparé par sa chère épouse, pendant que son fils faisait valoir ses droits sur la crème glacée. Pourtant en descendant à la cuisine, il aurait du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pétunia avait laissé bruler les saucisses, le journal n'était pas posé en face de son assiette, et Dudley criait plus fort que jamais pour avoir sa crème glacée.  
Lorsqu'il a vu le couffin et la tête de sa femme il a compris. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, il partit travailler sans prendre son petit déjeuner, la boulangerie en face de la Grunnings ferait l'affaire.  
Et ainsi fut la journée, sa secrétaire se montra particulièrement incompétente, un de ses plus gros clients était injoignable, et ce damné téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Le summum fut lorsque sa secrétaire se permit de lui rappeler le monstre qui l'attendait sous son propre toit.  
Aucunement pressé de rentrer chez lui il décida de s'arrêter dans son pub favori, pour y boire une ou deux pintes avant d'affronter le problème que cette bande de clingés avait laissé devant sa porte.

Passant la porte de l'établissement, s'accoudant au comptoir, il commanda sa pinte au patron un vieil homme sérieux, et remarqua au travers de la porte ouverte un jeune, qu'il qualifierait de voyou, en train d'empiler des fûts vides dans la réserve.

-Vous embauchez des punks maintenant ? Demanda Vernon prêt à tout pour se changer les idées même à parler avec le patron du bar.

-M'en parlez pas m'sieur Dursley, c'est mon bon à rien de neveu, il est à Saint Brutus, il a fauché les sacs de deux petites mémés l'été dernier, du coup, son père, mon idiot de frère me l'a refilé pour les vacances, moi j'veux bien, mais s'il veut manger faut qu'il bosse.

-Comme je vous comprends mon cher, dit Vernon masquant un léger rictus. Un plan sortait petit à petit du brouillard et commençait à prendre forme, si le garçon devait rester sous son toit, alors il mériterait ce droit, et mériterait chaque once de tissu et de nourriture que sa femme et lui voudront bien lui accorder, après tout ils n'auraient rien à se reprocher. Ils garderaient le garçon, comme il leur est demandé dans la lettre.

Vernon ignorait juste qu'il était demandé dans cette fameuse lettre de prendre soin d'Harry comme de leur propre enfant. Encore que si le Professeur Dumbledore savait comment était traité Dudley, il n'aurait probablement pas formulé cela ainsi.

* * *

\- Minerva ! J'ai besoin de te parler. Le professeur de métamorphose leva à peine les yeux du parchemin qu'elle corrigeait. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, et sachant pertinemment ou elle était l'autre soir, elle se demandait même combien de temps il faudrait au propriétaire de cette voix pour atterrir dans son bureau.

\- Ariana ma chère amie, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Allons _Minnie_ , tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le laisser faire par Merlin !

Las des intrigues de la fratrie Dumbledore, Minerva leva les yeux du devoir de métamorphose du pauvre William Weasley qui ne méritera probablement pas sa note à la fin de cette discussion.

 **Et voila le chapitre 4 :) une review fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
